1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to round-about target type games where the object is to hit a stationary target or targets with a moving striking element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Round-about toys have enjoyed a great deal of popularity through the years. Some of these toys consist of a figure traveling a given circuitous path on a platform and have been modified for use in games. The object of many of these games is to hit a moving target or hit a stationary target with a striking element which is moving in relation to the target.